


30 Days - Tremble

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Days - MarkiplierxReader [17]
Category: Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Youtube RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3839212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course Mark had to end up in hospital when you were back home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Days - Tremble

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for writing this I am an awful person rip
> 
> As always, [Y/N] is your name. Enjoy!!
> 
> also SCREAMS i accidentally managed to delete the series and just had to put them all back in RIP me

It felt strange being back in the UK. The spring wasn't as hot as it was back home in LA - but it was nice not melting into a puddle every time the sun went up. You were visiting family - your mom had insisted she take you to see your grandfather's grave so you could pay your respects, seeing as you had missed the funeral. His grave was well kept, with fresh flowers next to it.

You were asleep when you got the call. It was early, the sun was up, and your phone began to buzz as the Skype call tune rang cheerily. You sat up in your bed in your parents house, glancing at the digital clock. 4:15am. Grabbing your phone off of your desk, you saw that it was Mark calling you. He was in Ohio at the moment, visiting his own family, and it was 11pm for him. Why would he be calling you at this time?

You pressed the accept call button and it wasn't Mark's goofy face on your screen. It was his brother, Tom. You blinked in confusion as you noticed the worried look on his face.

"Thank God you answered." Tom said with a heavy sigh, running his hand through his hair.

"What's up, Tom?" you asked tiredly, rubbing at your eyes with the back of your hand.

"It's Mark."

The seriousness of his voice sent a tremble through your body, and the desperate look in his eyes sent a cold stab into your heart. You swallowed the lump that grew in your throat as Tom explained what had happened; Mark had been in serious pain and he was in the hospital.

"He's all right!" Tom said as you began to panic. "I can put him on for you, but he's all hooked up at the minute. Do you want to see him?" Tom asked. You nodded slowly and Tom walked through the hospital and into a room, exchanging words with someone before he held the phone out. You got the view of the ceiling briefly before a thumb obscured the camera. You pursed your lips and tried to keep yourself cool as Mark turned the phone to his face. He was a mess, there was no denying it.

"Hi [Y/N]." Mark croaked, forcing on a pained smile. You said nothing, looking at him worriedly as you raised a hand to give him a pathetic wave. "I'm fine, don't worry." you could hardly hear his quiet, hoarse voice and it took all the strength in you not to start crying.

"I'm flying there as soon as I can," you said, pulling your laptop from your desk and shoving it on your lap, resting your phone on it. "And no arguments."

"But you flew the whole way to see your family," Mark protested hoarsely, giving you a stern look. You stared right back at him as you logged on. "[Y/N], please..."

"Don't," you point at him and frown. "I can't be however many thousands of miles away from my fiancé when he's in the hospital!" you grumbled, keeping your voice low. "I can get a flight for tonight. I can't... I can't be far away from you. I'll be as useless as your fanbase, fretting and worrying whilst we can't do _anything_ at all. I need to be there, Mark... please."

"Okay." Mark croaked softly. "Besides, now is as good a time as ever to meet my family, huh?" he chuckled hoarsely and managed a wide smile. You couldn't help but smile back despite the state he was in. 

"I'll see you tomorrow, then," you replied, wiping at your eyes briefly. "I love you, Mark." you said, kissing the tips of two of your fingers and pressing them against the camera lens.

"I love you too, [Y/N]." Mark said, doing the same. "I hope you have a safe flight. I'll see you tomorrow." he said, both of you waving briefly before you hung up. As soon as you had, you felt the tears spilling from your eyes. You cried for a solid fifteen minutes before your mom opened your door.

"[Y/N]?" her voice was quiet and sleepy, and you turned to look at her through your tears. "What happened? Is it Mark?" you nodded. "He didn't..." you shook your head. "Is he okay?" you shook your head again. "Already booked a flight, I see." she said, pointing at your laptop. You nodded as she sat on the bed beside you and held you tightly as you cried, rubbing soothing circles into your back as if you were seven years old and had just woken up from a nightmare.

When you stopped crying your mom took you downstairs and made you coffee before she helped you pack a bag and called into work to get the day off. You sat around all day, watching the videos of Mark in the hospital and trying to keep a hold on your emotions before your mom drove you to the airport with your bags, printed tickets and passport in hand.

You bid your mom farewell, hugging her tightly before she waved you off. You traipsed through the airport, attempting to politely decline someone who stopped you for a photo before relenting and forcing on a smile for them. You made it through security and it was almost dark when you finally boarded.

The plane flew to Chicago and you were held up at security before boarding the plane for Cincinnati. As soon as the plane landed, you pulled out your phone. You were exhausted - you hadn't slept since Tom had called you and although you were dead on your feet, you needed to see Mark. You dialed in his number and held the phone to your ear as you waited in security.

"Hello?" it was Tom on the end of the line.

"Tom, it's me." you replied.

"Have you landed already?" he asked.

"Yep."

"Okay. Wade should be at the airport too. I'm just getting ready to pick him up. I'll be there soon." Tom said. He hung up and you made your way through security and stood awkwardly with your bags.

"[Y/N]!" you heard Wade from your left and turned to see him and Molly. "I thought you were back in the UK?"

"I was," you replied, rubbing the back of your neck. "I figured this was an emergency enough to come home, right?" you shrugged lightly and rubbed at your eyes for a moment, feeling the tears threatening to fall again. Wade opened up his arms sympathetically and you hugged him, breathing heavily as you kept the tears inside.

You, Wade and Molly walked to the front of the airport to see Tom pulling up. Wade loaded your bags into the back as you sat down miserably in the front, shaking Tom's hand when you settled down.

"I wish we could have met under better circumstances," Tom said as Wade got into the car. "I'm glad you could make it, Wade, Molly." he turned briefly to the two of them in the back and nodded gratefully at them.

"How is he?" Wade asked quietly.

"Still in a lot of pain. Doctors are gonna do an exploratory op later today." Tom said, starting the quarter of an hour drive to the hospital. On your part, it was silent. Wade, Tom and Molly chatted as you stared tiredly out of the window. You nodded off somewhere between the hospital and Kellogg Avenue, and Tom gently roused you when you arrived.

You slowly rose from the car, hands in your pockets as you looked up at the building as the early morning sunlight glinted off of it. Tom led the three of you in and you fidgeted nervously as you followed him, staring down at the engagement ring on your finger. He couldn't die - it had to be something simple. Something they could fix. But you felt the quiet, distant horror that was Mark's mortality and you'd be lying if you said you weren't going to be sick.

Then you entered the quiet ward. The lights were low, the nurses and doctors were working quietly and patients and their families slept. Tom swiftly guided you to Mark's room, and he stepped beside the door. You looked at him nervously before turning your eyes to the door, your trembling hand reaching out for the handle before you near enough kicked the door down.

There was Mark, lying on the hospital bed, his mother and step-mother napping on chairs. You were reminded suddenly of the same situation some months ago, sat alone in a hospital with your grandfather as he waited for death. Mark wasn't waiting for death, but he was in pain. 

You almost fell over your own feet trying to reach him, by the side of his bed within a moment. You sat down on the chair next to his bed, taking his hand in yours and pressing your lips against the back of it as you began to cry.

"Hey, which doctor ordered me the cute young lady, 'cause I'd like to thank him." Mark joked quietly. You looked up through your tears and managed to smile when you saw the dumb grin plastered on his face. "[Y/N]..." his smile turned sad as he slowly reached over with his other hand and wiped the tears from your cheeks. "I'm fine, I promise."

"Don't be daft," you blubbered softly. "If you were fine, I'd still be at home and you wouldn't be in the hospital." you whimpered, voice trembling. Mark could only smile despite the pain he was obviously in.

"Trust me... the docs are gonna find out what's wrong and I'll be out of here before you know it." Mark grinned widely and brushed a loose strand of hair from your face. "You look exhausted. When did you sleep last?" Typical Mark, always worrying about other people before himself.

"When Tom called," you replied, wiping at your eyes briefly. "Thirty-five hours ago. I'm runnin' on coffee fumes, here." you chuckled, sniffling slightly. "You and your brother scared the shit out of me. I was scared to death," you mumbled. "You know my mum sat with me when I cried, like she used to do when I had nightmares a lot? Helped me pack, made me coffee, drove me to the airport. Oh!" you reached into your coat pocket and pulled out a card. "Even got you a get well soon card." you pressed it into Mark's hand as you yawned.

"Go to sleep, [Y/N]," Mark said gently, putting his hand on top of yours. "Don't need you ending up in hospital too."

"Don't be daft," you chuckled. "I'm fine."

"Now we're both lying." Mark chortled. "We both need to sleep. I'm not going anywhere, trust me. If death comes for me, I'll fight him, man to man!" he grinned widely, but it looked more like a grimace. "Please, sleep." he gave you a pleading look, with big sad eyes and a pout - the one he knew you couldn't say no to. You sighed - Mark really had you figured out.

"Okay..." you said, kissing the back of his hand. "I love you, Mark... You know that, right?"

"I love you, too. Now, go to sleep before I get out of this hospital bed and make you sleep myself." Mark said with a serious tone.

"Okay, okay!" you said, letting go of his hand.

"I said sleep, not let go of me." Mark frowned widely. You sighed and laced your fingers through his and settled your head on the side of the bed. "Goodnight, love."

"Goodnight."


End file.
